spirit soaring
by red'-'clueless
Summary: Eragon and saphira was flying over the beors after saving katrina and fixing the gem in the dwarven city before things change
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

Eragon flew over the Beor Mountains feeling safe and secure.

"_The dwarves know how to drink_." Eragon mentioned to Saphira while rubbing his head after all the ale he consumed.

"_I don't want to talk about it._" Came Saphira's reply.

"_Saphira I was there so I know what happened._"

Eragon chuckled after the mention of it because Saphira drank more than a dozen barrels and sort of burned a lot of ale.

"_Eragon._"

"_yes?_"

"_Do you have a feeling we are being followed._"

Just as Saphira finished that statement Murtagh and Thorn flew from hiding and struck Saphira's left flank. Saphira pulled to the right and dived to evade the blow.

"What are you doing here?" Eragon yelled to Murtagh.

"Finishing what I started." Came the only reply.

Thorn swung around and pressed the attack from above. Eragon squinted for Murtagh was using the sun for and advantage. Eragon decided to make the fight more challenging.

"_Saphira drop to the ground_." Eragon's telepathic link called.

Saphira dropped Eragon off into one of the dense forests of the Beor Mountains.

Eragon pulled out one of the blades the dwarves gave him and went into the underbrush. He was quickly rewarded for his patience for Murtagh landed and sent Thorn to find Saphira. When Murtagh's back was turned Eragon burst from his cover and swung his blade in a small arch. Murtagh easily dispatched the attack because there was no force behind it. Murtagh tripped Eragon and as Eragon fell face first into the ground.

"Eragon the elves have made you weak." Murtagh laughed as Eragon struggled to get up. Suddenly Murtagh fell to the ground. Eragon saw no blood and concluded that Murtagh was unconscious. Eragon stood up and found a round stone at the base of Murtagh's neck. Before he could do anything else an explosion of pain erupted at the back of his head and he too fell into unconsciousness.

When Eragon awoke a found himself in a small camp and was bound to a tree. Murtagh was still unconscious and was also bound in the same fashion. Eragon tried to free himself but he couldn't remember any of the ancient words.

"_I've been drugged_" Eragon thought to himself.

Eragon inspected the camp from his angle and found nothing useful. He head snoring behind the tree and after a while changed his angle and saw to his shock Saphira chained and muzzled.

"_Thorn must be here too._"

"Hey!" Came a voice from the far side of the camp.

Eragon shifted his gaze and saw a pale man with brown hair in a simple woodsman outfit.

"So your finally awake, I wondered if you would wake up for a second I thought I gave you and your friend here an overdose." The man continued. "besides why where you two fighting, and I found your dragons unconscious from exhaustion."

"You should know." Eragon snapped "with the war and disputes it's easy to tell why someone is fighting."

"There's a war?" the man replied. "I am sorry if I am surprised for the last I heard of the outside world was that a rider when missing after his dragon was killed."

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

"That is nothing that concerns you." The man said defensively.

Eragon was holding a distraction because he felt the drug wearing off.

"_Brisinger_!" Eragon yelled.

The ropes went into flames and fell apart. The man jumped back and when into a fighting pose with his fists. Eragon charged with an overhead strike, the man sidestepped and struck where the arm connects to the body. Eragon's arm went numb. The man disabled the other arm with inhuman speed and in a few minutes Eragon was bound the same way as before except with a gag.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Eragon was constantly struggling to free himself and was wondering how and unarmed man defeated him with such ease. In a couple hours Murtagh finally awakened and Eragon explained everything to him even though they were fighting earlier. They forged a temporary alliance against this common foe.

"How do you propose we escape?" Murtagh asked.

"I don't know earlier I broke free of my bonds and attacked him he easily defeated me." Came Eragon's reply.

"Shut up." the man yelled as he walked into the camp while dragging a bag of fruit and other non-meat items. The man set up a fire and started to make a stew. Eragon's mouth started to water since he had not eaten in more than a day.

"Now I am sorry about my previous behavior," the man said "We have been cut off from society for so long we do not know of current events, also I've been scanning your minds to find anything useful while you where drugged."

After a quick meal the man changed the rope on Eragon and Murtagh then blindfolded them.

"Follow the sound of my voice." The man said.

A few hours passed Eragon and Murtagh continued walking surprised of the man's kinder action.

"What happens to our dragons?" Murtagh asked.

"They will wake up with a message engraved into a rock telling them to wait there." The man answered.

Eragon heard another voice and vainly tried to hear the entire conversation, but failed. The man removed the blindfolds and as soon as Eragon looked they where at some kind of large library. With buildings reaching place four stories, with a large gate, that was opening right now. Eragon was amazed at the architecture.

"Follow me." The man said breaking Eragon of his trance.

Eragon and Murtagh were lead into a single room with a comfortable living area. Murtagh sneered as they entered.

"Is there a problem?" the man asked

"I know that while we are here waiting to be released you are probably going to kill us while we are comfortable."

"That will not happen." The man said in the ancient language.

Eragon and Murtagh were surprised as the door shut. Hours past before anything else happened. Sometime in the evening Eragon and Murtagh heard the clashing of weapons and ran to the only window in the room. A large group of urgal bandits were attacking the eastern wall. Eragon thought it strange that many of the men on the wall were fighting without weapons and seemed to be winning. Until the urgals brought in stolen siege weapons.

"Get off the wall!" came a general command from all over the wall.

In a matter of minutes the urgals brought the wall down. The man burst through the door.

"I need your help and in return we will allow you to leave." The man said.

"Wait." Murtagh replied "I am not helping until you give us a name."

"Fine." The mane said quickly as a ballista bolt shattered into the remnants of the wall. "I am Morki, now come there is blood to be shed."

All three of them sprinted to a large armory where Eragon and Murtagh found their bows and swords. They ran outside and found two urgals were waiting for them, Morki, still unarmed, struck at the urgals with great force at the ribs. Eragon heard a crack as the urgal fell to the ground drowning in his own blood. Eragon swung his blade and decapitated the other urgal. Murtagh tried to reach for magic but he found he couldn't.

"Fall back to the library!" Morki commanded.

Eragon, Murtagh and the defenders heard the order and went into a large circular building. Once everyone was inside they barricaded the door with empty shelves.

"Here we will make our final stand at the Spirit Soaring." Morki called to the others.

Something at that moment struck the large double doors. The urgals had a ram.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Saphira and Thorn awoke with a loose-fit harness on their bodies. They easily shook it off and found a note on a stone.

_Dragons of the riders Murtagh and Eragon do not worry about them they are safe and unharmed. I have taken to a hidden place that is dangerous to intruders but safe to those who know the path. Wait here until they return._

Saphira looked at the message again and again curious that they ended up here when they collapsed from exhaustion while fighting.

"_Sounds like a trap to me_." Saphira kept on telling herself.

She looked around and was relieved that Thorn woke up about an hour earlier and left thinking Saphira dead, so far he has not returned. Saphira tried to reach Eragon with her mind but to no avail. Saphira heard movement just outside of her clearing. She launched herself into the air trying to remain stealthy. She saw to her terror an army of urgals charging up a steep incline to a cave. Saphira launched herself over the army and the cave as they all entered. As she traveled through the cave Saphira saw a large group of corpses with small crossbow bolts from traps in the walls and floors. Saphira followed them until they found an opening where she saw a besieged fortress where the only activity was to work the battering ram to breach the doors down to a large circular building. Saphira tried again to contact Eragon again and succeeded.

"_Eragon, where are you?" _Saphira's mental contact screamed.

"_Saphira, I am inside a large library in the city._" Came Eragon's reply.

Morki walked up to Eragon and said "We are going to make a break we have tunnels in the alchemy shops and we need to reach them and prepare a trap."

"How will we do that? The Urgals have us trapped in here." Eragon asked.

"You and Murtagh can call your dragons. Besides where is Murtagh?"

A scream erupted from the far side of the library. As they went to investigate they found the corpse of one of the soldiers. Upon further inspection he was killed by magic.

"I can't believe it. He betrayed us." Morki said after many curses.

"Now what?" Eragon asked.

"Call in your dragon to create a distraction." Morki replied as he pulled out four small blocks of metal from his robe.

"What are those for?" Eragon said.

"While in seclusion from the outside world knowledge has led us to many new magics." As Morki said that the block melted onto his hands and feet, then becoming solid. "I say that the Urgals are going to have a hard time dealing with me." Morki told Eragon as he was giving the signal for the counter-charge. As they burst from the building Saphira swooped from up high breathing fire across the Urgal army. Eragon was confronted by a large urgal with two axes. The urgal struck high and low at the same time. Eragon blocked the one high but was too slow to block the other one. He received a nasty gash on his legs. Morki came between the urgal and Eragon. He stabbed the urgal with his index, middle, and ring finger, Eragon saw Morki opened the urgals ribs and jabbed the heart. The Urgal fell down dead.

"You can thank me later." Morki said right before he ran into the fray.

Saphira landed beside Eragon and signaled him to get on. Eragon leapt onto Saphira and they climbed high into the air to survey the battle. Morki and the other soldiers were faring well and making progress to the Alchemy shops. A shiver resounded in the air, an unnatural feeling. Eragon and Saphira looked around for the source of the feeling and found a giant bell being rung again and again. Shadows collected around the bells and took shape. They looked like giant cats with a slightly widened face. The creatures bounded toward Morki with unnatural speed and grace. Saphira flew low to attack these creatures but her claws couldn't touch them. Eragon felt a presence trying to give him a message through a mental contact.

"_Eragon, those are Shadow Mastiffs. You cannot hurt them with normal weapons, you need Saphira to strike them with fire._"

Saphira swooped down and took a long breath before throwing the fire at the shadow mastiffs, when she shot the flames the mastiffs vanished and the shadows returned to the bell. The urgals seemed frightened that one of their powerful items where so easily defeted they began to retreat. In one hour to urgals left the fortress leaving the bell behind thinking it worthless.

"Finally victory is in our grasp and the urgals have been routed." Saleth called to his troops. "Eragon and Saphira I would like to give a more formal greeting. Welcome to the Spirit Soaring Library."


End file.
